


All In Your Mind

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Love, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-31
Updated: 2003-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A mind is such a fragile thing to hold….and it might be even more devastating to lose than a heart…8 continuing drabbles.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Kudos: 27





	All In Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: For Sorciere because this is her plotbunny. Love you, sweetie…always *hugz*
> 
> Thanks much to Karen for great and very fast beta! *greatest hug*
> 
> Each drabble is exactly 100 words long.

_1\. Drabble_

He smiles when she enters the room. He always smiles when she's near. She looks stunning today, he doesn't know the colours on her dress, but it suits her. It's a short summer dress, her hair is hanging loose and her eyes are smiling at him.

"Jean," he smiles at her and kisses her before he takes her hand and guides her to the dinner table he had just left. He kisses the top of her head as she sits down before sitting across from her. For a long time he just looks at her, getting lost in her eyes.

_2\. Drabble_

He starts to tell her about his day and she listens interested, offers support in the right places. Then he asks about her day, and she tells him of her classes and hospital routines. He loves just to sit still and listen to her voice; it feels almost like a caress against his skin.

He finishes his meal and notices hers remains untouched. Concerned he asks if she's okay, she smiles and assures him she's just not hungry. He suggests a walk outside in the fine weather but she says she prefers to just stay inside and be near him.

_3\. Drabble_

He smiles happily at her.

"I love you," he says softly with all his heart and he knows he has spoken no truer words. She completes him and makes him whole. Her presence is all around him, fills his every sense. It's like they share a common heart, mind and soul. Never has he felt so complete before.

She smiles warmly and says she loves him too. Warmth and love spreads through his body and he smiles. Everything is right with the world when she's near him. Everything's perfect when she's in his world.

Everything is like it should be.

_4\. Drabble_

Logan watches from the doorway to Scott's room and the scene that plays out before him. Pain and sympathy cuts through his heart. He's not sure why he keeps coming by here. He has begun a new life, found a new love…found a home. Why torture himself with scenes from the past? A past he can't change and can't undo?

"Jean."

He hears her name, a name only Scott now speaks and he almost winces. Only he now speaks that name with that much joy and happiness…none of the others can bear to say it. It hurts way too much.

_5\. Drabble_

He knows he should go **.** Scott doesn't seem to notice him **,** but then he rarely does. Yet something in him makes him stay and look at the painful scene playing out before his eyes.

He remembers one time **,** right after it had happened **,** he had tried to reach Scott, had tried to speak to him but to no use.

Xavier had claimed this was better for him, but Logan wasn't sure. He wouldn't want this…he would have preferred the truth and somehow he thought Scott would too.

On the other hand, the truth is often painful and could be devastating.

_6\. Drabble_

"Come, lov…let's go home. We can visit him some other time…this is one of his bad days," Rogue says and lays a gentle hand on Logan's arm. He puts his arms around her and pulls her close as he kisses the top of her hair. Maybe that's why he comes here…to remind himself of how lucky he has been…how lucky he is to have found love like this.

"It's all in his mind," Logan says and shakes his head with sadness as he turns to go.

"Let him stay there…he's happy there; he's loved there. Outside it…he'll break," Rogue says.

_7\. Drabble_

Logan knows she's right; they tried it once. The coldness became too much for him, the loss of her presence, her very being…He had become so used to always being with her, being a part of her that he no longer knew how not to be.

Logan shakes his head. Xavier could talk for hours about her greatness, but Xavier hadn't been the one she had given everything for and therefore had left Scott like this…that had been Logan.

"Let's go home, darlin'," Logan whispers and holds her hand. She knows how he feels and sensing his distress, hugs him.

_8\. Drabble_

He holds her close for a while.

"I love you," he says softly and he knows he has spoken no truer words. She makes him whole. Never has he felt so complete before; he has found home.

And he wonders if that's what Scott feels and suddenly he understands why he can't let go because he's not sure he would be able to either.

With one last look at the man sitting alone by the table, an empty chair and an uneaten meal across from him, Logan walks with Rogue out of the room and out of the psychiatric hospital.


End file.
